Problems That Hurts Us All
by Dragon Slayer1
Summary: Well it's just like the title saids so just read it


Problems That Hurts Us All  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, Any other characters that do not belong to Gundam Wing are mine, and a special thanks to Keara.

An empty house's door opens, someone steps in. The footsteps come slowly in, the door shuts. A jacket falls to the ground as the person walks further in. The person walks into its room clothes falling in a pile. The person walks to the bed and collapse.  
"Why won't this end?" The person asked it's self.  
Thunders cracks and rain starts to pour down. A muffled and cries came from a boy's room. The twist and turning made a lot commotion.  
Lightening crashes by the boy's window follow by a loud crash of thunder. An ear-popping scream came through the room.  
Foots steps came rushing through the house and bust the door down.  
"Master Quatre what's wrong?" Rasid asked.  
Quatre let out another painful scream grabbing his heart and fell back down.  
"Master Quatre!" Rasid said rushing over to Quatre, "Master Quatre what happened?"  
"I don't know, but it's very painful," Quatre answered.  
Another loud thunder and Quatre screamed again and he fell forward.  
"Oh my... Master Quatre," Rasid said.  
He laid Quatre back down and pulled the blanket up. He slowly backed away closing the door behind him.  
~ Morning pears through a window of someone's room. An alarm goes off followed by a crashed ~  
"Damn alarm clocks," Heero grumbled.  
He got up and stretched and did his morning extercides. Afterwards he went to his bathroom and took a shower.  
He walks to his kitchen and starts to make some breakfast. He walks to the cabinet and pulled out the dishes he would need.  
~ Elsewhere ~  
Another alarm goes off a hand reached over it and turned it off. A yawn filled the room as someone shuffled into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Cleaning its face and more the person goes down stairs.  
'Time for breakfast,' Trowa said to himself and prepared his food.  
***  
Heero eats his breakfast quietly and stares at the floor.  
'Something is missing,' Heero thought.  
The phone rings Heero walks up to it and answered it.  
"Hello," Someone said.  
"Hello Relena," Heero said.  
"Heero I called to see if you still coming to the get together?" Relena asked.  
"Yes," Heero said.  
"Okay then see you later," Relena said hanging up the phone.  
***  
Trowa walks down to Heero's house so they can go to the get together. His bags in one hand he ran the doorbell.  
Heero walks to the door he opens it and lets Trowa in. Heero grabbed his bags as they headed out for Heero's car.  
***  
Wufei waits by a shuttle with a bag by his side. Wufei looks as Quatre walks over to him.  
"Wufei thanks for waiting," Quatre said setting his bag down.  
Wufei took a good look at Quatre. His face was slightly pale. His eyes had some light dark circles. His breathing seemed irregular.  
"Winner you don't looks so well," Wufei said.  
"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Quatre said.  
Wufei nodded picks his and Quatre's bags up. Quatre followed Wufei to his car and drove off.  
Relena double check everything making sure everything was perfect. The door bell rings and she rushed to the door.  
"Hey Relena," Duo said.  
"Hi Duo," Relena said not really exited to see Duo.  
Duo walks in set his bag down, "So were should I put my stuff?" He asked.  
"The hallway to your left, three doors down on the right," Relena said quickly.  
"Thanks," Duo said picking up his bag and head towards his room.  
Relena was so nervous she wanted to be there when Heero arrived, but Duo came first and she had to help him. It made her soo mad.  
"Relena don't worry Heero will come," Noin said.  
"I know, but I just can't wait to see him again," Relena said.  
"You know Heero might have change," Noin said.  
"I hope it's for the better. Heero is just shy and he needs to admit his feelings for me," Relena said.  
"Just don't be shock if he doesn't," Noin said.  
"He does. He's just afraid to admit it," Relena said.  
"Relena... Heero arrived," Zech said.  
Heero walks up with his bag in one hand he looks around. Relena runs up to greet Heero.  
"Heero it's great to see you again," Relena said.  
Heero nodded, "Where's my room?" Heero asked.  
"Follow me," Relena said grabbing his free hand and lead him down to his room, "If you need anything my room is right next door."  
Relena smiled and let go of his arm. Heero just nodded and walks in his room and shut the door. Relena walks back in to see Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre arrived.  
Quatre walked up to Relena and shocked her hand, "Good to see you again Miss. Relena," Quatre said.  
"Like wise Quatre," Relena said.  
Relena showed everyone else to his or her rooms and everyone unpacked their things. Relena announce dinner was ready they all gather around the table.  
"Hey Relena you really out done yourself," Duo said.  
"Thank you Duo," Relena said never talking her eyes off Heero.  
Wufei notice Relena's behavior everyone was thanking her telling her of a great job, but Heero. It seemed that she really wanted to get Heero's attention and this get together was the only way Heero would come.  
Wufei also noticed that Duo was also staring at Heero, but maybe it was just because everyone else was looking at him.  
Duo ate quickly, "Man I'm stuff excuse me," Duo said.  
Duo walked away from the table. After a while a door slammed shut and there was silence. Then everyone continues to eat and then Quatre drop his forks and spoons.  
"Quatre what' going on?" Trowa asked.  
Quatre puts his hand over his mouth. Trowa knew what that meant and gets up and help's Quatre to a bathroom.  
"Winner looked sick, but it wasn't that bad," Wufei said  
"I just lost my appetite," Heero said and walked away.  
Wufei glared at Relena as she got up as well.  
"Me too," Relena said got up and followed Heero, but lost him.  
Heero walks towards his room when he heard something from Duo's room.  
"Duo?" Heero called, but there was no response.  
Heero opens the door and looks around. Duo must be in the bathroom Heero thought. He heads towards the bathroom and opens the door.  
"Duo?" Heero said.  
Heero's eyes widen a bit as he saw Duo's shirt covered in vomit the toilet filled with it.  
"What?" Duo asked.  
"What happened?" Heero asked.  
"I guess I'm sick," Was Duo answered.  
Heero glared at Duo something was off in Duo's eyes, but he couldn't place it.  
"Is something wrong?" Heero asked.  
"What could be wrong?" Duo asked.  
"Then explain this... Why your fingers are cover in vomit as well as your shirt?" Heero asked.  
"It's nothing," Duo said.  
"Fine just get clean up," Heero said and left.  
Heero walks away and hears the doorbell ring he walks up to the door.  
"Hey Heero," Hilde said.  
"Hi," Heero said.  
Duo walks passed them and saw Hilde.  
"Duo," Hilde said in a not so friendly way.  
"Hi Hilde," Duo said.  
"So how did you get here?" Hilde asked.  
"Does it really matter?" Duo asked.  
"If I knew you were coming I would have said no," Hilde said.  
Quatre walked in, but didn't say anything.  
"Then leave no one is stopping you," Duo said and walked away.  
"What's going on?" Heero asked.  
"He's just a stupid boy who can't do anything by himself. It's amazing how he can walk in his condition," Hilde said.  
"What do you mean in his condition?" Quatre finally asked.  
"Duo hasn't sleep in weeks he stopped eating, but what do you expect form him," Hilde said and left to talk to Relena.  
Heero and Quatre stared at each other for a moment then a door slam. Heero looks out the window to see Duo walking away.  
"Duo?" Heero said.  
***** Before then *****  
Duo walks away from the rest and goes into his room.  
'Why won't this end?' He asked himself.  
Duo steps into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. He puts his fingers down his throat to get him to throw up. He didn't want anyone knowing what was plaguing his life and soul.  
Hilde got mad at him cause he didn't feel the same way about her. Hilde left cause he told her that he loves Heero. Hilde then became her rival in the salvage business. Hilde was controlling his life.  
He need some control in his life so he stopped eating to get some control back. Why was Hilde doing this to him? Hilde starts making it impossible to stop working so he had to stop sleeping.  
Hilde keeps saying that he needs her. Ha Hilde was starting to act like Relena does never stop bothering Heero. He couldn't get away from this .He couldn't get away from her.  
"Duo?" Heero said.  
Duo snapped his eyes at Heero. He looks so beutiful. God it was those eyes of his. God those eyes were beautiful.  
"What?" Duo asked.  
"What happened?" Heero asked.  
"I guess I'm sick," Duo said.  
'Yea sick of living, sick of this control Hilde had over me, sick of hiding,' Duo thought.  
Heero stared at Duo for a while.  
'Will you stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours,' Duo thought.  
"Is something wrong?" Heero asked.  
'Lost of things Heero. Things that I can't tell you,' Duo thought.  
"What could be wrong?" Duo asked.  
'Dumb question Duo look at you,' Duo said to himself.  
"Then explain this... Why is your fingers are cover with vomit as well as your shirt?" Heero asked.  
"It's nothing," Duo said.  
'Nothing that you should worry Heero. You don't need anymore pain,' Duo said to himself.  
"Fine just get cleaned up," Heero said and left.  
Duo cleaned himself off and asked himself should he follow Heero.  
'If I don't go people will expect something,' Duo thought.  
He walks back to see Heero talking to Hilde. He knew this wasn't good. He had to get out soon before Hilde saw him.  
"Duo," Hilde said in a non-friendly way.  
"Hi Hilde," Duo said.  
"So how did you get here?" Hilde asked.  
'She's going to get them agenst me I have to get out of here,' Duo thought.  
"Does it really matter?" Duo asked.  
'I need to get out of here,' Duo thought.  
"If I knew you were coming I would have said no," Hilde said.  
'Sure she would,' Duo sarcastically thought.  
"Then leave no one is stopping you," Duo said walking away.  
He stayed by to see what was Hilde going to tell them. He knew it wasn't good.  
"What's going on?" Heero asked.  
'Oh Heero if only you knew,' Duo sigh in his thoughts.  
"He's just a stupid boy who can't do anything by himself. It's amazing how he can walk in his condition," Hilde said.  
'Oh no I have to get out of here now,' Duo thought walking to the back door, ' Maybe a walk will help and Heero might forget about what Hilde is going to say about him.'  
He slams the door and quickly walks away. He had to get out of here just for a while. Just to get his mind away from the problem.  
As he walks he arrives at a town and walks through. It didn't look real safe. The way people looked at him and stuff just gave him the creeps.  
He passed by a guy that had eyes looking at him. He heard a click and spin around to see a gun to his head. It was that guy.  
"Give me your money," The guy said.  
'This guy looks familiar,' Duo thought,  
"Just shoot me," Duo said.  
'Just kill me cause I can't,' Duo thought.  
Then Duo notice that the guy was shaking and his eyes were filled with fear.  
"Just give me your money," The guy said.  
"Kill me," Duo said.  
"NO!.. Just give me your money," The guy said.  
"Why should I?" Duo asked.  
"If you don't then I'll shoot you," The guy said.  
" Okay then just shoot me and kill me," Duo said.  
"NO!!" The guy yelled.  
"Why not?" Duo asked.  
"Just give me your money and I'll go," The guy said.  
"No I don't want to live so kill me already," Duo said.  
"No I won't. I just want your money," The guy said.  
'This guy is afraid of Death?' Duo asked himself.  
"I'm the God Of Death .Why do you want my money?" Duo asked.  
'Oops I over did this,' Duo thought.  
"If you won't give me your money then walk," The guy said.  
Pushing Duo along till they reached an old house. The guy pulls him up the stairs and forced him into the house.  
"Sit," The guy said.  
Duo said down watching the guy slowly backing away and into another room.  
'Yea I think I know this guy his style looks familiar,' Duo thought.  
He comes back with rope. The guy tied up Duo and he sat down on the chair.  
"I have a one question I would like to ask you?" The guy said.  
"What?" Duo asked.  
"Are you a Gundam Pilot?" The guy asked.  
"Yea so," Duo said.  
"Which one?" The guy asked.  
"Zero Two," Duo said.  
"What's your name?" The guy asked.  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo said.  
The guy's eyes widen as he dropped the guy. The gun fired into the air.  
"Maxwell? Were did you get that name? WERE?" The guy demanded.  
"Why would you want to know?" Duo asked.  
"Answer me now!" The guy demanded.  
"Fine from the Maxwell Church," Duo answered.  
The guy fell to his knees staring into space. Shaking his head.  
"It can't be," The guy said, "It can't be."  
'What does he know about the Maxwell Church?" Duo asked himself.  
"You lie," The guy said picking up the gun, "YOU LIE!"  
"Hey I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie," Duo said.  
"How can I believe you? Your probably know about me than I thought to use that as an excuse. Well I'm not calling your bluff," The guy said.  
'He looks familiar to me some how, but why?' Duo thought.  
"I don't know who the hell you are. Yea sure you look familiar, but I don't know you, and sense I told you who I was tell me who you are," Duo asked.  
"Fair enough... My name... My name... My name is... Tryo Maxwell the last servior of the Maxwell Church disaster," Tyro said.  
"WHAT!" Duo said.  
' Sister Helena was the only one I found left and she died how could that be unless," Duo thought.  
"That's right so stop lying here and tell me the truth," Tryo said.  
'That name. That name why does it sound so familiar?' Duo thought.  
"I thought I was the only surveyor," Duo said.  
"What do you mean? Prove it," Tryo said.  
"You know the more I look at you the more I think I know you," Duo said.  
"Huh?" Tryo said.  
"Can I ask you a question," Duo said.  
"I guess," Tryo said.  
"Did you know anyone called Solo?" Duo asked.  
"Yes... Y…Yes I do know a guy name Solo, but that was a long time ago," Tryo said.  
"I knew it," Duo said.  
"Know what?" Tryo asked.  
"Your style your name will at lest not your real name," Duo thought   
"Come again?" Tryo asked.  
"Is your real name is... Treio?" Duo asked.  
The gun dropped again he took a dagger and raised.  
"Treio it's been so long I thought you were killed along with Sister Helena and Father Maxwell," Duo said.  
"Tiny?" Tryo doubtfully.  
Before Duo could said anything the ropes were cut.  
"You still call met that after all those years," Duo said.  
"They told me you died," Tryo said as tears came down.  
"What happened?" Duo asked.  
"When you left those people took me away and made me watch the church burn down. Then OZ came into my life and I was a trained solider. I been assign a mission, but I think it was just their way of letting me go," Tryo said.  
"And I'm guessing your mission was to destroy me?" Duo asked.  
"Not initially see when the war was going on I was to bring the gundams and their pilots to them, but well you can guess why I can't," Tryo said.  
"But OZ is destroy," Duo said.  
"Well it was a cover up for them, but they might of stopped cause of the war is over," Tryo said.  
"And so now your on the streets," Duo said.  
"Right," Tryo said, "Also they told me that pilot zero two was to blame for what happened. I remember the nick name God Of Death so I had to make sure."  
"So you were going to kill me?" Duo asked,  
"First I was going to ask you questions then kill you, but you can kind of guess what happened.  
All of a sudden the door kicked down and someone's gun fired.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Duo screamed

AN: Thanks for reading the new revise version of Problems that hurts us all. The more Reviews I get the faster I'll try to put on the next chapter. Bye


End file.
